The Saiyan of Zero
by Syahmudap
Summary: A Time Patroller from a Saiyan race has been mistakenly sent to the other dimension where Magic is more dominant than Ki, and Science. And now he was forced to serve a pinkette as a familiar. How will he manage his newly destructive power in this new world? Find out in this fanfiction. Takes place a year after DB Xenoverse event and the beginning of Familiar of Zero.
1. Prologue: Wrong Time and Space

**[Toki Toki City]**

 **[Age 851]**

The day has come as Sharot, The Time Patroller that saved the Time Nest from being destroyed by the self-proclaimed Demon God Demigra, have been back from his training with Lord Beerus and Whis for a year. After all the trouble he had been through from learning almost everything from every warrior in Universe 7 have been paid off. He feels much stronger with all kinds of ability and techniques he now possess. He has been given a brand new title by most of the Time Patrol member as "The Omni Saiyan".

The nickname was given to him because he knew all the techniques of all fighters in the universe, even from the villains. Starting from the famous Master Roshi's Kamehameha to Majin Buu's Super Vanishing Ball. And now with his return from training with Lord Beerus and Whis he might have attain Godly Ki and learned new techniques, thanks to the many snacks he brought from the wishing dragon Shenron a day before his training.

 _Is it wrong if he dedicates himself to the time patrols by training with all the existing mentors, collecting scrolls that contain all kinds of skills on each Parallel quest, and buying every scroll in the skill shop?_ he thought.

He is even more like The Second Perfect Cell than being called The Omni Saiyan.

Sharot might feel embarrassed if he was called by that nickname. But simultaneously he also likes that nickname because it sounds cool. _Hopefully someone won't be jealous of him when he still goes by that name. The Omni Saiyan is sick!_ he thought again, which made the little divine being sneeze on his throne in Zeno's Palace

After his return from Beerus's Planet. He plans to meet Supreme Kai of Time and his partner Trunks to show off his new transformation he learned from Goku and Vegeta's showdown with the ressurected and trained Frieza, with the help from Whis too of course.

And now he's arrived at the entrance portal to the Time Nest. But he felt something was wrong. the entrance portal is green and looks convex, not as usual. He put his finger into the portal carefully, but nothing happened. his finger just passed the portal. _Maybe_ _the portals are okay._ he thought, but he was still unsure. He turned on his new model scouter to find information about the portal, maybe something had happened. but when he enters the notice tab there is nothing related to the entrance portal to the Time Nest. He turned off the scouter and only shrugged. "What could have happen, anyway?" His last words before he walked into the portal casually, not knowing what will happen. The moment he entered the portal, it's starting to shrink until it vanished. Completely restoring the original entrance portal to it's state before.

As he walks through the portals he have some thoughts stuck in his head and always thinking about it for every step he took. Why does the portal is green? why does the portal is convex in shape? why does this walking sessions takes too long than usual?

He crossed his arms behind his head, and keeping his Saiyan optimistic trait with thinking _Maybe the Time Nest have some improvement done to it. It's been a year, so maybe Toki-toki feels bored with the place where he stayed_. All that optimistic thinking now have been cleared with another fact that crossed his mind. _The Time Nest has never been changed for thousands of year because it is always the way it is regardless of the bird feelings and Supreme Kai always thinks it will cause anomalies to the time scrolls._

Okay now he feels uncomfortable. He started to stirred when incoherent whispering reached his ear. He began to think that the whisper was like a spell chanting casted by a girl. He opens up his scouter, checking the radio section if someone is messing with the frequency. To his surprise, a sudden explosion occurred in front of him. He's letting his guard down that the explosion pushed him until he lay flat and gone dizzy.

 **Please leave a review about your opinions about my first crossover.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Meetings

**This chapter was edited for fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please let me know if there's still mistakes.**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Please.

My familiar, somewhere out there from whatever universe you are in.

A divine being,

Strong-willed,

Powerful familiar,

With many capabilities.

I summon you from deep inside my heart.

Please answer my calls and come forth!"

Louise chanted the spell, swinging her wand on the sky and cast the spell to her front. The wand only cast an explosion which makes the whole class got caught on the impact, as things was happening like they were expected. The students are coughing with some dust and smokes covering them.

"As I was expected." said one of the students coughing from the explosion effect.

"Are you okay, Montmorency?"said Guiche showing his concern toMontmorency. She just stood there looking at the direction of where Louise made the explosion, pointing there whichGuiche's eye follow.

The smokes began to clear. In front of Louise there is a boy laying on the grass looking unconscious. The boy is around 17 to 18 years old, wearing a red jacket with a weird emblem on its left sleeve and a gray clothes underneath, and black pants with silver spandex and a gold belt in it. He's wearing a pair of black and red boots, and a pair of black bandage gloves. He's also wearing a black cape wrapped around his collar that stretched to the ankles. And there's a weird red thing attached to his left ear that looks like a monocle, but it has a small lights on its glass. And his left cheek have an X-shaped scar that looks like it was there for years.

"A-a human?"asked Montmorency now snapped out of her shock.

"That weird clothes, it looks like a commoner!"said Guiche taking an assumption, which he later sure about it.

"I-is this... my ... divine ... strong-willed ... and powerful familiar?"Louise stuttered with a disgusted face as she looks for the boy that's now making a move as he starts to rub his head.

"Who are you?" was the voice he heard after he wakes up from an explosion that suddenly hit him. The voice, no, the language he heard sounds unfamiliar with the one he and the other Time Patrols uses. He only responded with confused face when apinkettesaid that weird language. He looks around and finds that he was surrounded by some teens wearing the same uniforms and robes, and a middle-aged, near bald man with a staff. _Where am I?_ He thought.

"Don't you understand my words? Where are you from, commoner?"she asked again, then again her word still sounds not understandable by Sharot.

 _Am I stuck on another planet again? But it looks like Earth._ He thought again.Sharot stands from the ground he was sitting and sweeping his clothes from dirt and dust. Now he was tapping his scouter, trying to communicate someone in the line but to his surprise, there is no answer. If he was stuck on another planet or washed up to a different time he should be able to contacting someone, unless.

"Ooowhcrap baskets"said Sharot facepalmed in despair, stumbled back to his original dirt seating.

"Well, that was surprising. You just summoned a commoner."shrugged Kirche mocking Louise, followed by giggling from her and the other students.

"That was just a technical error!" Louise denied.

"Indeed, Louise the Zero. You're always something."mock another fat student which made the whole class drowned in laughter.

As for Sharot, still confused like an idiot with all of the student's laughing.

"Supreme Kai! This is not a funny joke!"whine Sharot shouting to the sky, which he hopes to hear giggles from the Supreme Kai of Time and his partner Trunks to tell that he's fallen for the trick. But sadly, only the student's laughter that he can hear until it ends.

"Shut uuupp!"shout Louise annoyed on her 'Familiar'.

"Mr. Colbert. Please allow me to redo the summoning ritual."asked Louise to the professor.

"I can't do that." replied Colbert while shaking his head.

"Why is that?" asked Louise again unsure about what she heard.

"This ritual is a sacred one that decides a mage's future life. Trying to redo the ritual is a blasphemy against the ritual itself. Whether you like it or not, this boy has been chosen as your one and only familiar." Colbert explained, responded by a sigh from the pinkette girl.

Sharot now is full of thoughts, and tried to sneak away from the group. Until the pinkette stops him by grabbing his cape, which made the Saiyan flinched out of surprise and fell backwards.

"But I never heard of a commoner becoming a familiar before!" whine Louise, only to make the other students laugh again.

"A commoner or something like that. Your denial is unacceptable. Resume the ritual, or accept the fate of you getting expelled from this Academy!" said Colbert firmly.

The pinkette now giving up and letting out a sigh. Saying that she is understood.

Sharot started to crawl backing away, only to get stopped again by the Pinkette that caught up to him.

"Be grateful. No commoners were ever receiving this from the noble before."said Louise with a blush on her face, raised her wand.

"My name is Louise Francois le Bran de La Valliere."Louise aimed herwandtoSharot's forehead."O the great power of the Pentagon, bless this commoner boy to be the one and only familiar of me and seal us together until deathseparatesus."Louise continued her chanting, now grabbing Sharot's head.

"Hey! What the hell are you gonna do to me!?"shouted Sharot scared about what will this strange religious member will do to him.

"Just shut the hell up!" replied Louise, which again still spitting a weird language to Sharot's face.

His heartbeat rates grow faster, and start cowers in fear as the girl slowly pulling his head to hers. He closed his eyes. Repeating the same word on his mind. _Please don't turn me into a monkey, please don't turn me into a monkey, please don't turn me into a monkey._ _Wait, I AM a monkey._ Sharot cleared his thoughts and opened his eyes. To his surprise, his lips met the pinkette's lips. Both is touching, leaving a warm sensation on his lips. His face turns red as it happens. Nobody ever does this to him. Even every single girl his eyescaught. But this pinkette girl just kissed the Saiyan, like they were meant to be each other. He just stood there, stared blankly with a jaw dropped and a face full of red to thepinkette.

"With this, the Servant Contract Sealing is done."said Colbert standing behind Louise.

"Hoi! What's the meaning of this!?"shouted Sharot angrily.

Seconds passed. His body starting to heat up. His body's temperature is raising, his muscles all tensed, and theKiof his started to leak, creating a red aura that flamed on his body. It feels like when he forces 20x Kaioken mixed with the Super Saiyan Form, only this one's boiling his body alive.

"Answer me, you dolt! What the hell did you do!"Sharotcontinued to screaming to the girl. He doesn't expect that the girl is doing something with his body.

"It will be over soon, the familiar's rune will be soon attached to you."replied Louise, having to understand theSaiyanis screaming to her about the process of the sealing.

"What!?" Now he's feeling something is being carved on his left palm, this pain is unbearable. The only thing he can do is trying to endure the pain, holding his left palm tightly. His palm now glowing with runic word, which was noticed by Colbert. The boiling hot sensation is still crawling on his back. Too tired and stressed out from his previous training making him blackened out in place.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Thanks for the recent reviews by you guys. If there's something you want to say to me, just write it down on the review. I'll be sure to check it.** **If** **someone wanna ask about how a powerful Saiyan like him fainted only because of the magic. Let's just say that he's still tired, stressed, and not fully recovered yet when he's back after an intensive training with Wish and the harsh training with Beerus.**


	3. Chapter 2: Say Hello to Your Familiar

**This chapter was edited for fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please let me know if there's still mistakes.**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Was that just a dream?" Sharot asked himself as he rose from his sleep. He yawned and stretched his arms up. He looked around, only found himself in a bedroom that looked like a medieval room.

"You're finally awake" Once again, Sharot heard another incoherent language entering his ears.

 _Goddammit_ he muttered, facepalming himself harder than before. As he looks at the direction where the voice coming from, he saw a pink-haired girl with a poker face crossing her arms.

"So the dream still going on, huh?" said Sharot as he rubs his already messed hair, letting himself fell back on the hay and closing his eyes once again.

"You idiot, do not go back to your slumber!" yelled Louise to her familiar's ear. Even her voice alone can be heard throughout the hall, let alone someone's ear.

Sharot, now standing out of shock, letting out a short cry back at her while rubbing his right ear, only to be ignored by the girl.

"After all this trouble, I finally gave up and accept you as my official familiar. So, make yourself useful to me." Louise explained herself as she walks into the front of a wardrobe.

"The heck did you think you're doing? Kidnapped me and brought me to this old looking place? And besides..." whine Sharot once again, still ignored by Louise.

The pinkette just straights up dropping her skirt, unbuttoned her uniform, and throws the clothes to Sharot's face. Wearing only her underwear.

The shocked saiyan muttered to himself, did she just revealed her flat-chested body out of the blue with a straight face and not feeling embarrassed whatsoever? Even worse, she throws the clothes she was wearing right to his face. To His Face!

"Wash it! Even though you don't understand my words, but as a familiar you should have understood that" ordered Louise seconds after she throws her clothes.

Okay, Sharot starting to get annoyed, he wiped the clothes from his face and slammed it to the ground. The powers inside him starts to build up. Some static electricity started surrounding his body. But the pink-haired girl still didn't notice the pissed saiyan.

"Didn't listen to your master's order? Didn't understand order, even worse than a pet dog." said Louise in a tone of disappointed.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this!? I didn't sign up for the Time Patrols to be sexually teased by some weird looking religious girl! And besides I have better things to do! I should have been back grinding at the Parallel Quests! Testing my new Powers! And...and..." Sharot continuously cried with a hot face, clenching his fist harder, waving his hands around as he continued whining.

"Aaaaahh, so noisy! All he can do is just screaming again and again!" whine Louise closing her both ears. "Oh, the mouth locking spell i just learned last year!"she picked her wand from a table and trying to remember the spell.

"Please quiet yourself and heed my personal request" she chanted, aiming her wand to Sharot's face, only to cast another explosion right to Sharot.

Sharot didn't even flinch to the explosion, thanks to his guards are up since the last incident happened when he's careless. It only makes him even more annoyed than before. Making himself in the state between his base form and his super saiyan form thus his onyx eyes turned into bluish green.

"Huh. Weird." muttered Louise after she cast the 'spell'.

As the smokes created by the explosion have been cleared after a while, Louise's jaw dropped as she saw that nothing happened to the boy, aside from his clothes having a black stain because of the explosion. But Sharot is now shouting a language that is understandable by Louise.

"You insolent, little girl. I've been holding back this whole time because you are a pretty cute girl ... but this time ..." shout Sharot with angry tone, aiming his left hand to the pinkette preparing to shoot a Ki blast returning an explosion. But stopped when Louise is saying an understandable sentence to him too.

"I understand, I understand that."said Louise surprised.

"Eh, did you just said 'understand'?"asked Sharot, replied with a nod from Louise. Calmed down, his eyes turned back to Onyx as their eyes stared each other for a second until one of them broke the silence.

"Hey, say something." asked Louise to the saiyan.

"Well, now we're speaking the same language. Isn't that wonderful."said Sharot with a deadpan expression.

"What is this, I was meant to completely silenced him with the spell. What another failure." muttered Louise, again seemed disappointed."So, what's your name?"asked her to Sharot.

"Me? ehem. My name is Esharotto, but my friends called me Sharot." Sharot cleared his throat as he introduces himself, only to get a weird response from Louise.

"Esharotto?" asked Louise to make sure what she heard. That was kinda weird for a name in this world. She thought.

"Anyway, please explain to me what is going on here. Why am I brought here?" Sharot asked that question because he wants to hear the answer of that question since he got here.

"Isn't it obvious? You were summoned here by no other but myself to serve me." explained Louise with a serious face.

"Summoned? Serve you? Who do you think i am? Some kind of monkey pet?" asked Sharot closing the gap between him and Louise.

"Close. You're here as my familiar." said Louise correcting the guess of the boy in front of her. Since he's now so close with her, she can now measure the height between them. It looks like that her head only reached his chin, which makes her look up a bit when she's talking with him.

"Familiar? As in, mage's familiar?" asked Sharot making sure, which made Louise nod.

Now his head full of thoughts he had before, a strange portal entrance, people with robes, wands and staff, magical creature, no radio signal, a sudden kiss, a carving on his hands. Ah, now he gets it. If he's not in another timeline or another planet in his universe, which he assumes he's at 'other earth'. So that means he must be in Universe 6's Earth, or worse. He's lost and stranded away from his home world in another dimension.

He needs to change the Scouter's radio frequency to contact Universe 6's Galactic Patrol that he sure available to make sure that he is right at the Universe 6's Earth.

"My Scouter! Where is it!?" asked Sharot in a panic tone.

"Wha..? Your scouter?" Louise asked back, confused about what he just asked.

"My Scouter! A thing with a glowing red glass attached on my left ear before!" explained Sharot, bunny hopping on place panicky.

Seeing her familiar like this she can't help but giggling a little.

Louise pointed at the direction of her table filled with her make up things and a mirror, which followed by Sharot as he ran there and quickly took his scouter.

Sharot attached his scouter, pressing buttons again and again as it browse. "Please anybody out there. Please respond, over." he shouted to the radio hoping for respond. He just stood there for a few minutes, changed the frequencies, then repeated the same words again. He did it three times until he gave up and turned off the Scouter.

Now Sharot is placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead, closing his eyes. Focusing to do the Instant Transmission technique to teleport like how Goku taught him back in Earth. Hoping to find the Universe 6 Kai's Ki.

"Hey, what are you doi-?" asked Louise confused looking at what he is doing, only to be responded by Sharot's another index finger touching her lips, completely shushed her out of her noisy trait.

Minutes later. Sharot loses hope, not finding the Kai's Ki. If his Instant Transmission is not limited by only being able to teleport to someone with high power level, maybe the story will be different. But what made him more resigned is the fact that he didn't find a single being's life force out there aside from this planet.

Now he just took another minute for himself to think. Crossed his arms and looking down to the floor. Now looking to runic words at the back of his left hand.

"Explain to me about this place." said Sharot as he now faced Louise with more serious expression.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The thought of something about the pinkette's familiar rune has been bothering him since she summoned the boy. And now here he is at the Academy's Library, browsing on a book that giving the information he wanted, which he found at a page under the name

'Brimiric Familiar Runes'

Looked at a picture of the runes, Colbert sure that it looks like the one on the familiar's left hand.

"I'll better discuss this with the Principal tomorrow"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So, this is the kingdom of Tristain in the continent of Halkeginia. This castle I am in is Tristain's Academy of Magic, which is literally used magic for everyday's lesson." Sharot explained the conclusion he had about previous conversation. "So I assume you are part of it as a student, right?" he asked while pointing a finger at Louise, which made her feel irritated.

"It's unforgivable for a familiar casually calling me with a simple 'you'." said Louise didn't accept to how she was referred. "My name is Louise, Louise de La Valliere." the pinkette introduced herself with pride.

"Ugh, fine... whatever." Sharot said rolled his eyes, which even made Louise feels irritated.

"And I am a familiar summoned by 'Ms. Louise' here, right? A being that always follows their mage wherever they go, right? I ever heard of it but i don't ever know about the familiar being a forever companion to a mage." he continued explaining his conclusion. "Well i guess that's an unFAMILIAR situation to me." giggled Sharot intending the pun as he made that sentence.

Louise letting out a sigh with her usual flat face.

"Why is my familiar a commoner? Not a dragon or a griffon? I just want something cooler!" Louise whined again for countless times now.

"Hey, what do you mean I'm a commoner? Don't underestimate me like that, Ms. Louise" Sharot denied at what he just been assumed.

"What do you mean by that? Did you mean you are more than just a commoner?" asked Louise confused.

"Oh yes. I haven't fully introduced myself, am I?" Sharot now standing up from his seat." My name is Esharotto 'Sharot'. I am a Saiyan summoned by a magical dragon called Shenron to work alongside Future Trunks as a member of the Time Patrol to fix distortion across the timeline." explained Sharot re-introduced himself.

"Wait, you've been summoned before?" asked Louise did not know that her familiar was ever summoned once before her done the summoning.

"Yes, I've been. And no, the dragon didn't put a runic word on my hand and claimed me as his 'Familiar'" replied Sharot sarcastically, only to be replied with Louise's deadpanned face again.

"And, do you really fixes distortion across timelines as this Time Patrol member?" Louise asked again.

"Yes. What do you think this clothes I am wearing now? This is the uniform from Capsule Corporation. Given to me officially as the Elite Time Patroller , because I fixed every distortion in the main timeline. Not this world's timeline, though." explained Sharot "And this is a Scouter. Mostly used by the Time Patrollers and the other personnel. It is a technology mainly designed to measure someone's power level." Sharot explained, pointing to the thing he has been calling Scouter on his left ear. He detached it and handed it to Louise. "Wanna give it a try?" Sharot offered to Louise, responded with a nod from her.

Louise took it and attempted to put it on her right ear.

"No, silly. It's only meant to be attached on the left ear. Here, let me put this on to you." Sharot's face now getting closer to Louise's as he attaches the Scouter to her left ear.

But watching Sharot this close to her makes her blush a little and thinking that maybe he's not a commoner at all as everyone thinks he is, and he looks kinda cute for a familiar. But she eliminates that thought, because he is her familiar, and she can't be having a crush on him.

"Now it's ready to go... Now aim it to me and press this button." he instructed which Louise follows. As he stands back Louise started to calculate Sharot's power level, but all she sees is a weird numerical and alphabet that she didn't understand.

"Umm... it seems that I can't understand a word it uses." said Louise. Sharot facepalmed hard that his face leaving a red mark.

"Ah yes. We did use a different language that we can't understand each other before you set me with another explosion." said Sharot again sarcastically, only to get kicked by Louise. "Hey I'm just joking! That's kinda hurt you know?" cried Sharot as he hold his left leg trying to endure the surprised pain. "Let's just say that the row of square is zero and just think the other number is around 1 to 9. So you just count it as hundreds, thousands,etcetera. Got it?" Sharot explained to Louise, then she nodded.

Sharot taking a step back again as Louise pressing the button. Now what Louise see is that the weird numbers on it shows two numbers.

"It looks like your power shows around tens." said Louise, kinda impressed with the technology he has.

"Hehe... that's actually my suppressed power." claims Sharot with a smug on his face. "Now measure this..." said Sharot taking a stance. His white aura slowly shown leaking out of his body. Small stuff and things in Louise's room started to float. The scouter reading started to rose again and again. Louise's mouth wide open out of surprise that the number still goes on. If she can read this number, it must be more than a thousand.

"How was it?" Sharot smiled looking at Louise's surprised expression.

"It's a trick, wasn't it?" Louise said unsure about what she saw. Even though she saw her stuff floating because of the pressure his power gives. "Did you just use your magic to show that aura and float my things away?"

"Oho no, I'm pretty sure it's not magic. Heck even I'm not a wizard at all, did you see me wielding a wand at all?" answered Sharot, raising his hands showing he didn't hold anything.

Louise nodded at him with thoughts, He's got a point.

"But since most of the warriors in my worlds can alter their power levels and would explode on such massive power level thus making the Scouter kinda unreliable. But the capsule corps modified the Scouter to have other compatibility such as radio communication between timelines, video and voice recording, material detector, and man-tracker device." explained Sharot.

"It can explode!?" asked Louise, worried that her left ear would be blown if something ever shows up with a high power level as Sharots aid.

"Nah, it just so happens that mine was the newest model made with the best quality material. So it won't explode if there's massive power level was measured." said Sharot ensuring, which Louise responded by a relieved sigh.

"You know, your power level is three according to the scouter when I read yours before." said Sharot.

"Huh, was it really that low?" asked Louise with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, but i mostly think it's because you're more focused on using magics instead of raw power. So it's kinda normal, so don't overthink it, okay?" said Sharot encouraging her with a smile, patting her head.

 _Oh, by the Founder, if this boy finds out that she can't use any magics properly either. She'll never forgive him if he ever dares to insult her._ She thought.

"Oh by the way, you mentioned you being a Saiyan. What is that? Is that some kind of title?" asked Louise curiously.

"Oh yes, I haven't told you about that one. You see, there're five races pledging their lives for the Time Patrol.

That is Majins; a race with tons of walking gumballs,

Namekians; a race with same techniques as Majins but green and snail-like,

Arcosians; the only race with a name that is still debatable until now,

Earthlings; a normal race which I assumes as your race,

and Saiyans; which is happens to be my race.

Saiyans are a warrior race from Planet Vegeta. Born for nothing but to fight, with incredible raw power and strength. Basically Saiyans are outwardly very similar to human-type earthlings, with the exception of our monkey-like tails. Most Saiyan have black spiky hair and onyx eyes, especially a natural muscular body as we grow mature. So you would know how to notice one." Sharot explained proudly until lost track of time.

"It looks like your life in another world is a big deal, huh?" asked Louise. Wondered if he ever misses home. But now he's here as her familiar, and it's only been 12 hours since he's here.

"Then if I will be your forever companion as a familiar. I don't think it would hurt if I demand some conditions to be fulfilled as long as I serve you." said Sharot, making Louise raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" Louise crossed her arms, thinking that his requirements could be something strange.

"First, I want my saiyan's appetite to be fulfilled properly every day." Sharot said it like he's some kind of town crier.

 _Well that's a simple one._ Louise thought as she didn't really know the details about what he meant.

"Second. I want to have a time to keep training my body at least a day."

"Uh, ookaayy?" Louise starting to think this will get any weirder.

"And third. If I ever regrow my tail. Make-"Sharot stated the last condition only to be cut by Louise.

"Oh hey, I was gonna ask about it. What happened to your tail, Sharot?"asked Louise.

"Well, my tail was removed by Supreme Kai prior my battle with Prince Vegeta."Sharotanswered.

"Wait, you ever fought a Prince!?"asked Louise again surprised,Sharot nodded while rubbing the back of his hair. This guy is really insane for a familiar. Shetought.

"As I said, if my tail ever grows back. Make sure that i never looked directly at a full moon." Sharot continued.

Louise started to think again. Looking that it really doesn't make any sense at what she just been heard earlier.

"Fine then. And in return, you will obey every order I gave to you. Are we clear?" said Louise bloating her cheeks.Sharot blushed a little looking at her cute face before nodded.

"Still, I don't believe all of your stories at all. That you're from another world and you're from outer space. There's no such thing as Saiyans. If you're from outer space, you should have been looked weirder and not similar to us." denied Louise in disbelief.

"Hey, wasn't that scouter is enough to prove what i just said?" said Sharot pointing at the semi-transparent high tech monocle that still attached at Louise's left ear. Louise just shook her head.

"Huft... I'll prove it another time. It's almost midnight. I think you should sleep now, 'Ms.Valliere'." said Sharot putting emphasis on his words referring to her.

"Huh, fine." Louise snapped her finger, making the candle's flame go out.

Just as I thought. Using magics for every day's life. But still I think futuristic technology is better. Thought Sharot.

Louise detached the scouter and thrown it to Sharot. "Hey! Be careful with it." said Sharot as he struggled to catch the scouter preventing it to fall. After he caught it, Louise already throwing another clothes which is the underwear she was wearing.

"What the hell, Louise? Do that when I'm not around!" Sharot covering his eyes with the underwear trying not to see what he thought he saw.

"Why?" said Louise casually, naked only covered in dark.

"I'm a male and you're female. Aren't you ashamed at all?" replied Sharot slamming the underwear to the floor.

"Male? You're just a familiar." Louise replied as she took off her panties.

"That's an understatement!" shouted Sharot. Only to be another clothes thrown at him, which is apanty. Sharot screamed, throwing the panty again to his back."Louise, you're insane!" he yelled, only to be ignored by Louise.

Louise wearing her pink pajamas, and going to her bed. "Then. Start off your duty with washing those clothes." ordered Louise to her familiar.

"Do all familiar washes clothes?" asked Sharot with a flat face.

"No... but you're a human familiar. So it's the least you could do." replied Louise.

"But... but I could do anything but this!" Sharot whined.

"Just do what I say, then I will fulfill what you've asked for." said Louise before she enters her dream.

Sharot sighed. He shows a duck face expression and shrugged as he looks at a pile of Louise's uniform. _I'd like some changes too._ He thought.

Sharot took off the clothes he was wearing and threw them into the pile of clothes one by one. He noticed a monkey tail attached to his arse. Of course, he has been feeling something stuck in his pants there since he woke up. Like what he expects, his tail has been regrown. He thinks the reason of this is that magic running through his body before that broke the seal spelled on his cut tail by the Supreme Kai of Time, letting it to grow in shape once more. _Just as I expected, not only because of the zenkai boost from the magic that burnt me before, with my tail back I feel my base power just skyrocketed than before. I'm gonna keep this tail as long as I could._ He thought while wagging his tail back and forth, fired up smiling.

He turned off his scouter and put it in the closet in a special spot. He took a black jumpsuit which is often used in conjunction with his Ginyu Force armor and wears it. The jumpsuit have short sleeves, long leggings, and a hole that he newly tail-drilled for his tail. And it's very tight when worn so it shows his toned muscular saiyan body.

He also took a pair of white gloves and white boots and wears it. And he took a black eyeglass that he bought from the clothing shop back at Toki-Toki City as a collection since he fixed the distortion from GT timeline and wears it. This eyeglass help prevent blutz waves entering his retina, so he won't transform into great ape and may let him look at the beauty of a full moon, relieved by this thing so that he can still keep his tail intact.

Thanks to his training with Frieza in his time rift, using his Telekinesis he lifted the pile of clothes and put it in a nearby basket and lifted the basket to him. With his tail carrying the basket he opened the room's door and gone out.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

He walked with his arms crossed along the corridor, he looked around observing the place. This place is somewhat similar to Earth's medieval times, where magics often used for daily lives before it extinguished by science. I wonder if this planet's future will ever be look like my universe's earth.

After descending a spiral staircase he came across a blonde boy and a long brown-haired girl talking with each other lovingly. He overheard them talking something about souffles, and mostly flirting to the girl. From what he heard the blonde's name was Guiche and the brownette's name is Katie. Both the couple just looked at him passing by and probably talking about him, but he tried to ignore them and keep a mind on his own business.

As he kept walking across what he thinks as the old model building he passes an indoor fountain, which there's another couple student. A brown-haired dude embracing a rednette lovingly. But he still didn't care about them as he passes by, and again he seems to overheard them talking about him when they saw him passing by.

Reaching outside of the castle he bumped into a girl in a maid uniform. She has a bluish black eyes, and a short black hair. She fell because she accidentally collided with Sharot, while Sharot himself didn't flinch even a little, but surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't pay attention when I'm walking. Are you alright?" said Sharot offering a hand to the maid.

"Yes, I am alright. Thank you." she said tookSharot's hand and getting up."I'm sorry, sir. But what are you doing this late at night?" she asked curiously. She looks at him in awe at his toned muscular body that can be seen considering how tight the clothes he's wearing is.

"Ah, you see. I have a problem with this dirty clothes. Would you please wash this for me? I don't know a thing about washing clothes." asked Sharot, taking the basket hanging on his tail and showing it to her.

"Oh, of course, sir. Here, let me wash it for you." she replied, taking the basket filled with two sets of uniform from Sharot's hand.

"Will it take long?" asked Sharot wagging his tail sideways.

"No, sir. It should take around five minutes." she answered.

Hmm... I think I could use a warm up. he thought.

"I'll be waiting there, then." he said pointing at an open field.

"Okay, sir." answered the maid asSharotwalks to the said field."By the way, sir." she said, stopped Sharot midway responding with a hum while turning his head 100 to her. "That's quite useful accessory you got there." she said admiring at his tail. She smiled then walks away with the basket.

"Accessory?"muttered Sharot looking at his tail. He decided to wrap his tail around his waist and continued walking towards the center of the field.

He looked at the sky. Seeing some stars scattered across the cosmos, and two full moons with different size. The bigger one reflects the sunlight showingblue in color, while the smaller one is red. He acts like it's normal though, for he knows he is in another planet and in another dimension.

Good thing he brought and wears the blutz wave-proof eyeglass. With that much zenos emitted from both moon he sure will turn into Great Ape form faster than normal.

He's now standing right at the center of the field. Remembers he is here to get a warm up, he took a stance and clenched his fist to the side of his waist. His body started to leak red raging flame aura, as his body started to float slowly. He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. Taking a deep breath again, he opens his eyes and letting a war cry out of his mouth. His body starts to burst out a flaming red aura that enveloped his whole body. His messy hair turned its color into crimson red, waving from his aura pressure and his skin tone glowing slight pink. His eyes become more detailed and the irises becomes red as well. Overall his body structure appears to become younger and thinner in frame and build than before.

Slowly descending until his feet touched the ground. He checked on himself. Letting his godly ki surging through his body once more. Even though his own base form already tapped into godly ki thanks to his training with Wish, in this form he can more focused on using godly ki than in his base form where his godly ki mixed with his mortal ki.

He noticed too that his monkey tail's fur also turn into red in color. He sneezed when he wags his tail on his face. Letting out a small laugh, he clenched his fist again and letting the flaming red aura covered around his body to become fiercer. Creating a force that shaken the planet for a solid five second.

He started to throwing martial art's punching and kicking around in godly speed that even a super saiyan 3 form couldn't follow. Shooting a blast to the clear sky creating an explosion that reached the ground, even shaking it in the process.

"Welp... I guess I was overdoing it." muttered Sharot while shrugged. He then continued his warm up. Every second he lays a hand on the ground, the planet shook a bit.

Still enjoying himself as minutes passed, until he noticed someone has been watching him, shocked on place.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Please give me a review about this chapter if there's something about it and if you have any question regarding this crossover just write it down in the review section, i'll be sure to check.** **See** **you another time.**


	4. Chapter 3-1: Saiyan the Familiar

**[Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia]**

It's 6 a.m in the morning. Sunlight has entered from the window, illuminating the room. The light dazzled the eyes of a pink haired girl who was sleeping in her bed. The pinkette rose from her bed stretching her arms up, then rubbed her eyes.

But the reason she was able to get up this early was not only because the sunlight woke her. It was a snoring sound that was so disturbing it woken her out of her dream. The snoring sound came from beside her. Beside her fell asleep a young man with black hair spiked downwards and a cross shaped scar on his cheek. The young man was sound asleep with his body wrapped in a blanket so that he snored loudly. The pink haired girl was so surprised she kicked the young man until he fell to the floor, woke up from his slumber.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my bed?" the girl shouted while pointing her wand at the young man's nose.

"Ouch... Speaking of surprise attacks, I don't expect it will come from you, Louise." the young man complained stroking his back. His tone alone made Louise even more upset that she started chanting another explosion. "Hey...hey...hey! What are you doing? did you forget that I am your so called 'familiar'?" he said defensively.

"Oh... the familiar that I summoned yesterday." said Louise, who began to calm down. "Wait. That doesn't justify the reason why you slept in my bed, Sharot!" she shouted, angered again.

"Whaaat? I'm very sleepy. Where else can I sleep besides there?" Sharot protested.

"I already made that haystack for you. You should sleep there!" Louise said, pointing to the stack of hay beside Sharot.

Sharot grunted. Still sleepy headed straight to the haystack without another complaint and dropped his body on said haystack.

"Who told you that you could continue your sleep? Wake up!" Louise shouted in Sharot's right ear.

"All right, fine. You are one noisy kid." Sharot got up. He stretches his arms while letting out a moan like a donkey.

"Who are you calling 'kid'?!" Louise screamed while kicking Sharot's crotch. He screamed in pain holding his crotch to the ground.

"What? Aren't you 13 years old?" Sharot asked.

"Of course not! I am 16 years old!" Louise answered loudly, while Sharot covered his ears to lessen her voice sound. "What's yours, huh?!"

"Me? Hmm... I'm around..." Sharot said while counting with his fingers. "19 years old" he grinned as he answered that.

"Huh? You're 19? I thought you're around my age!" Louise said confusingly. Sharot is only a feet taller than her while his face still looks really young to be called a young adult.

"By the way. I had your clothes washed and dried it overnight." Sharot picked up a basket with 2 sets of clothes. One is Louise's school uniform, and another is his Time Patrol Uniform with it's black cape. Sharot handed Louise's uniform, and picked his own to wear it. He stood in front of a mirror and took off his jumpsuit. His tail waggling side to side, humming a song as he wears his uniform and then wrapped his tail on his waist. Louise just glued to her bed, staring at his well-toned muscles and stopped when Sharot was wearing his red jacket. She blushed.

"What?" with a flat face Sharot asked realizing that Louise is checking his body.

"N-Nothing!" Louise looked away. "I-If you're done. Now wear this to me!" Louise ordered, shoving her uniform to Sharot.

"What are you? A little kid?" he protested with another flat face. He picked up his black cape, wrap it around his neck and wears a black fingerless gloves to his both hands

"I am your master! Stop complaining!" Louise shouted again as she undresses.

Sharot grunted. He snatched Louise's uniform from her hands and started to put it on Louise.

"hI. My nAmE Is LoUiSe! I aM 16 YeArS OlD aNd I cAn't WeAr mY OwN cLoThEs! I aM A pRoUd GirL" Sharot mumbles with a really mocking voice making Louise's face bright red.

"Argh... YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING!!!" Louise kicks Sharot so hard he crashed onto a wall. Her face is still red that she continued to wear her own uniform. Sharot let out a little smile, ignoring his backpain.

* * *

"Hey where are we going?" Sharot asked crossed his arm while walking.

"We're going to the dining hall. So if you want to eat something just follow me and stop talking." Louise answered.

They both kept walking, meeting a lot of student that was Sharot assumed going on to the dining hall too. Sharot examined the student around him. As he looked around, he noticed that they are indeed look like a bunch of mage-like teenagers. He also noticed that most of the girl students looking at him. He just scratched his head as they are looked away when he looked back at them. Until they reached a giant door. Sharot watched in amazement that his head looked up, praising that a building that looks ancient would be amazing. Until his eyes stopped at spot where a lot of familiar is gathered, left there as their master enters the building, from a cute looking to a cool looking familiar. Sharot squeezed his cheek as he had an unbearable urge to pet all of them.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Louise asked as he sees Sharot running towards a bunch of familiar.

"Don't mind me! I'll just wait here!" he answered.

"Aaand I thought you haven't eaten for days." Louise mumbled under her breath with a flat face seeing her familiar's behavior, she just entered the dining hall alone.

* * *

"Hey. Did you guys felt continuous earthquakes last night?" Montmorency suddenly asked her classmates. Because not every student arrived yet in the dining hall, the breakfast has yet started. The students that sat around them joins in on the conversation, including Louise. As they were discussing about somethings that happen last night.

"No...I didn't. I was having a beauty sleep last night after being with Sticks. What happened?" Kirche responded.

"There weren't just earthquakes right? there were explosions too!" said Guiche.

"Yes. I thought that was something happened because I was experimenting something in the Laboratorium. But when I went to bed, the earthquakes and explosions still continues." Montmorency explained.

"You're not randomly casting spells in your sleep are you, Louise?" Kirche asked mockingly to Louise.

"What? Of course I'm not! I was sleeping normally too, you know!" Louise protested.

"No guys it's not her. Malicorne said that he saw someone that has been the resource of the quakes and explosions on the field last night." Reynald said as he asked Malicorne for the details.

"I saw him. I was going to a toilet, then I saw him. I can't see clearly who he was because I'm really sleepy. But all I see is that he was covered in flames that somehow act as his aura. He floats in the air, throwing punch and kicks, he creates a light on his hand and throws it to the sky and it explodes too. I still remember his eyes were staring at me back when I'm still watching him and I quickly ran away." Malicorne explained

"Aren't you just imagining things, Malicorne? You were awaken in the middle of the night, right?" Guiche commented which Malicorne responds with a shrug. "But I saw Louise's familiar walking past me. He was going to the field too. But I think there's no way he could be the reason, he's just a commoner. And he ignores me too, what a peasant."

"Yeah I saw him walking to the field too carrying a laundry. I don't think that cute guy capable of doing such things too." Kirche replied while she leaned her head on her hand.

"I don't know and care about what happened last night. But don't wrap me and my familiar of such trouble." Louise pouted as she talks her way out of possible trouble.

"It's a possibility, you know? There's none of those things happen before the summoning ritual began. Maybe your commoner familiar has the same liking to you with explosions." said Kirche mockingly. Followed with laughs of the others, which made Louise upset but only pouted to hold her anger. Their laughs were short lived as the headmaster starts his speech before the students prepares to eat.

 _If it was indeed Sharot that was having such feats, I hope he is the strong familiar that can be reliable._ Louise thought, hoping that her familiar was not her another failure.

* * *

After the breakfast was done. Louise headed outside, fetching her familiar that was 'waiting' outside with other familiar. As she arrives, Sharot is waving his hand to a blue dragon which is Tabatha's familiar, saying goodbye as the green-eyed dragon flown to the air with Tabatha. Now that he's alone, he looked at Louise approaching him.

"You know for a commoner, you seem happy around uncommon creatures." Louise said looking at Sharot's expression with his smile that looks full of joy.

"Well, for some reason. It just felt relaxing when I'm around animals thus I kept having an urge to pet them. With the exception that it being hostile to me." Sharot said with him grinning ear to ear. Continued with a flat face. Noticing that him summoned as a familiar (or pet in his terms) with a master that kept barking orders with not even a slightest love as a master. Even though he can just disobey said girl and fly away to find a way home, he just accept it with no complaint. Remembering what his mentor Whis said. _'everything happens for a reason'._ Maybe just because that line was planted in his brain, he stopped caring everything bad that happens to him and only looked at the positive side of it. _Perhaps I will get something good from this land._ He thought.

"Here, your food." Louise handed a bread, literally just bread, with nothing on it or in it.

"AH That's right! I forgot to eat!" Sharot said bumping his fist to his other hand. "But just this? This is not enough even to stop me from being hungry!" He protested, thinking that the last time he ate was when he is still in Beerus's world, and that was 4 days ago

"Don't protest! This is all you got! Take it or I'll throw it away." Louise reiterated her words. Sharot sluggishly took the bread and throws it to his mouth.

"I won't be able to fight this way..." He mumbles. He shouldn't have wasted his energy just to flex his body last night, he thought.

They both walk to a field where most of the second-grader gathered with their familiar.

With tables and chairs around the field, as it is an outdoor café.

"What are they doing over there?" Sharot asked

"Ah, the second grade's class is free today. So now is the right time to spend time with familiars." Louise answered.

"I take it you don't want to spend time with me?" Sharot asking a rethorical question, responded with a deadpanned face from Louise.

"Ara~" Louise and Sharot turned around to a voice. Tall girl with long, red hair, large breasts, and brownish-gold eyes. On her neck lays a gold necklace-like ring and wears a black cloak pinned into a pin with the symbol of the academy. She wears a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which leaves her large bust exposed. She wore black, short skirt and a pair of long, gold boots which reaches her skirt. Whom is Kirche along with her salamander that grunted on Sharot. The salamander approached Sharot who then responded with Sharot stroking it's head.

"You're the handsome boy from earlier, right? I guess Flame has taken a likings to you." said Kirche as she approached her salamander, stroking it's head too.

"Well yeah. For such beast it is well tamed, I actually surprised." said Sharot amused.

"A familiar that has made contract with it's master will of course be very obedient."

Sharot, having an understanding of the nature of this so called 'familiar', thinking if he would like to have one. But he is not a wizard nor capable of magic of some sort, as he once attempted to do one together with Taino to no avail. He wanted to learn how to do magic a while back but distracted with other techniques caught on his attention.

"Hey, don't tell me you only kidnapped a commoner passing by to act as your familiar. That explosion seemed close enough to fool us." said Kirche messing with Louise.

"That's not true! I actually did the ritual correctly, and he's the only one that summoned!" said Louise justify, pointing at Sharot's nose who stared at her flatly.

"Well, that's Louise the Zero for you." Kirche laughed at Louise, much to the pinkette annoyance. "If Louise didn't pay you enough, just runaway and come to me, okay? Handsome boy" Kirche walked away with her salamander tailing behind her.

"How dare she!" Louise clenched her fist holding her anger. "Don't just stand there! Find me a cup of tea!" she shouted at the saiyan. Sharot bowed at her mockingly while saying: yes, your majesty. and walked away.

* * *

"Noble, commoner, noble this, commoner that." Sharot mumbled annoyed of hearing those two words repeatedly, thinking that this people makes it a really big deal while it's not to him. As he kept walking he bumps to a maid. He was surprised as the maid fell with a piece of cake she carries while he still standing on the ground unfazed. "Ah I'm really sorry. I don't do it on purpose!" Sharot appologized while helping the maid up.

"No, it's fine." She said smiling towards him.

Sharot picked up the dropped cake and putting it back to the maid's tray she carries.

"Excuse me. Are you Miss Valliére's familiar?" she asked after she saw the rune on Sharot's left back hand.

"Yeah, so you've noticed." Sharot responded while showing the rune to her.

"A commoner who are summoned and become familiar have become a gossip among the academy recently." said the maid.

"That word again. I really don't get it about this whole 'noble' and 'commoner' thing. Why is that even thing in this world?" Sharot asked scratching the back on his head.

"Nobles are those who are capable of using magic while Commoners are those who are not. You don't know that?" she explained, while Sharot stroking his chin understanding the situation.

"Ah so it's like that, huh? Are you capable of one?" Sharot asked

"No I am not. I'm just working as a maid here. My name is Siesta. A commoner like you." Siesta introduced herself smiling at Sharot.

"My name is Esharotto. You can call me Sharot for short." Sharot introduced back to her.

"Sharot-san... a really unique name, right?" said Siesta commented to unusual name that someone has for the first time.

"By the way. I'm not just an ordinary commoner, you know. I'm capable of other cool things." said Sharot proudly grinning to her. Leaving Siesta wondered

"Hoi! Is the cake done yet?!" suddenly someone called out to her, referring to the piece of cake she holds. Sharot looked at him and noticed that is the same guy from last night who was with a different girl than the one right now.

"Ah, immediately" Siesta answered.

"Umm... Siesta. Let me help you! I think I should help out too." said Sharot offering help.

"But... this is..."

"It's okay. I just have to give this to him, right?" Sharot took the cake and walked approaching to the blonde guy.

"I kept talking to Belldandy all night" Guiche carressing his mole familiar on his lap.

"All night, huh?" Montmorency who sat with him responded with doubt.

"Yes. His cute glowing eyes. He is surely fated to be my familiar" said Guiche

"By the way, don't be like that in front of me." said Montmorency while she pets her familiar frog.

"Here you go." Sharot placed the plate on the table.

"Oh, don't forget the tea." said Guiche responded with a nod from Sharot as he walks away. Guiche continued to praise Montmorency which is overheard by Sharot as he walk.

 _Nobles in this world can get away with having multiple girls, huh?_ Sharot thought.

"Guiche, I heard that you're dating a first-year girl. Is that right?" Montmorency asked. Making Guiche startled.

"Ah...that's...Don't be silly. That's Imposs-"

"'Guiche-sama'. Your girlfriend is looking for you." Sharot returned with a girl in a brown robe beside him who was carrying a basket. Guiche cried out in fear. While Sharot just tilted his head and raised his eyebrow out of confusion.

"K-Katie!" said Guiche tried to maintain himself to control the situation.

"Girlfriend?" Montmorency overheard what Sharot just said and stares Guiche with a deadpan face. While Guiche just stood there with a cold sweat.

"I looked everywhere for you, Guiche-sama. This is the soufflé I promised last night. It would be suitable for today's tea party" the girl shows the basket she carries to Guiche.

"Ahh...Umm...T-Thank you." said Guiche stuttering.

"Last night?" Montmorency starting to get suspicious at Guiche while he kept stuttering trying to explain himself.

"You were there with her last night, remember? You said it yourself that you want to taste her handmade soufflé." said Sharot with a straight face, completely oblivious with the current situation.

"Guiche, what is the meaning of this?" the blonde girl asked again to Guiche, drawing attention of other students around them.

"What the heck did you just said? You're just making a misunderstanding between them." Guiche raised his tone of voice to Sharot. The students started to gather around them as they are curious about what is happening. Sharot himself wondered, trying to understand the situation.

"What? what's up?"

"Looks like Guiche has something to do with that commoner familiar." Several talks started to follow commenting on what they are watching right now.

Sharot smirked, realizing that even in this world no girls would want to be cheated.

"Misunderstanding? Then would you care to explain about why are you alone with an innocent girl in the middle of the night? Don't tell me you just bumped into each other and unconsciously flirting with her." said Sharot mockingly, _giving a lesson to this arrogant noble kid_ he thought.

"You're cheating?" the brown haired girl said disappointed.

"So you did having an affair with a first-year!" Montmorency said angrily followed with her gritting her teeths.

"No. That's not true, Montmorency. Don't let your rose beauty face be angry!" Guiche desperately trying to calm her down.

"So cruel! You said that it's only we're the one having each other!" said Katie still with a disappointed voice.

"You both please calm down first..." Guiche panicked

"Liar!" Both the girls shouted at him, with the blonde girl slapping his face and they're both walkaway. Guiche falls to his knees sighed, followed by the students including Sharot's laugh watching him suffer.

"You're dumped huh, Guiche? Well, that's your own fault!" said Malicorne laughing at him.

"You there, don't you have any ethics to nobles, huh?" Guiche rose from the ground, staring at Sharot. He's way of speaking with more serious tone made Sharot stop laughing. Sharot closed his eyes while letting out a sigh, the red irises in his eyes start staring deeply at the blonde haired guy.

"Unfortunately for you. Nobles in my world doesn't act the way like you people are now. If you want my respect you're got to work your way to earn it." said Sharot returning the tone right back at Guiche.

"So that's how it is." hearing the saiyan's word, Guiche grinned.


End file.
